Dreams: The Proposal
by beforeyouleavemetoday
Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be in-love with someone you can't even see?


Dreams:The Proposal

Jack Overland Frost stood as usual at the meadow. He was staring at the tombstone that has his girlfriend's name on it. According to the tombstone, today was her birthday. The day was very windy. That is because when Maria Grace Windsor hung herself because of the death of her boyfriend, Jack Overland, she left her body but stayed on earth. Maria Grace Windsor or 'Gracie' as Jack called her when they were humans was the wind itself. "Hey Gracie." Jack smiled fondly at the tombstone. The wind rushed even more and someone whispered in his ear. "Don't be sentimental." Gracie. "Happy 406th birthday!" he exclaimed happily. The wind carried a soft giggle and the air on his cheek pressured. She was giving him an 'air kiss' as they call it. Jack sighed sadly. "What's wrong Jack?"

Jack couldn't see her but he answered. "I wish you have a solid hand."

"Why?" Gracie asked, puzzled. "So I can hold it like I did before." Another air-kiss. I felt someone placed her head on my shoulder and I knew that Gracie was sitting next to me.

I noticed something funny and laughed. "What?" Gracie asked and you can practically hear her smile. "Nothing. Just the fact that I'm Jack Frost, a 406 year old guardian and spirit of winter and guardian of fun. Who is friends with Santa, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny. Who is in love with the wind. A girl he can't even see. Do you know how weird it is? To be in love with someone you can't see?"

She just sighed and said "I have duties to fulfill in France. I'll come back in a few hours."

She left and Jack was alone again.

"I-I just wish you have a permanent body Gracie. Especially a solid hand. So I can give you this." jack pulled out a box from his hoodie pocket. He looked at its content. He sighed and stowed it back in his pocket. He then fell asleep, hand still in the pocket.

MiM was delighted with Jack's decision. He called up Gracie. Now that he was sure that Jack truly loves Gracie. He is about to grant Gracie her wish.

"What's up Manny?" Grace smiled walking in the moon. "I have duties to fulfill. France, San Diego, California are all expecting a strong wind today."

MiM just smiled at her and said "Wish Granted Gracie."

She gasped and clutched her heart. "Are you sure?" she squealed, tears in her eyes.

MiM just smiled again and said "You will be Maria Grace Windsor. Spirit of the wind and guardian of..." MiM laughed "You have to find your center yourself."

"Now go, Jack needs you." he waved his hand and Gracie found herself plummeting into the earth. As she feel down, she could feel her invisibility shedding. She reached the Earth, instead of crashing, she landed on the Earth Mary Poppins style.

He woke up at the sound of a twig snapping. He raised his head but no wind was in the air. She still wasn't here. He started to lower his head into his arms again when a hand touched his shoulder. It was warm, steady and soft.

He heard his girlfriend's voice. "Jack. Wake up." he batted the hand away, thinking it was just a dream. Then suddenly someone kicked him. "Jackson Overland Frost, if you don't wake up in the count five, I'm gonna ground you to your room for the rest of the winter." wait. That was a perfect impression of his mom. Gracie...

Jack scrambled up and turned and he saw...

Gracie. Was. Freaking. Solid!

Jack felt stunned as he stared at her. She looked the same, except that her hair was silvery-blond and her eyes were the lightest blue imaginable. Plus the fact that she was as pale as him now.

"Gracie..." he murmured and suddenly the package in his pocket became white-hot. He fell to his knees. Gracie gasped when he took out a box and presented the contents to her. There were two rings. Both were silver bands adorned with crystals.

"Maria Grace Windsor, I waited for a very long time to be finally able to say this but I love you with all my heart and soul. And I want to spend the rest of our eternal lives together. Maria Grace Windsor, will you give me the honor of becoming 'Mrs. Frost'?"

Gracie seemed stunned but suddenly she swooped down and embraced him. It was a magical moment until she muttered in his ear. "Of course, I'll marry you Jack but cut the formality crap."

Jack grinned and answered her "You kinda ruined the moment by cussing." he chuckled and she shrugged. "Somethings just never change, even after 380-something years."

He then became serious "Are you sure about this? I mean I know that I want to marry you, I mean I wanted to marry you since we were 8 and I spent a lot of time imagining how would you look, walking down the aisle."

She blushed and kissed his lips like the first time they kissed. While kissing, they slipped on their rings. When they pulled away, Gracie grinned at him "Of course I'm serious."

"Want to meet the Guardians?"

"Sure."

They flew away to the Pole. Jack never let Gracie's hand go.

"I love you."

"I feel the same way."

**Here you guys go. Not that much reviews for the original dreams but you know... Imma gonna post a bunch of drabbles about this story some in Gracie's POV and some in Jack's based on the original dreams. Thanks! Hope you enjoy! Read and review and rock on!**

**-Adelaide**


End file.
